closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Q2 (Belgium)
Background: TBA Ka2 (1995) Nicknames: * Normal version: "The Belgian Fire Logo", "Explosion from Hell", "Chorus from Hell", "The Michael Bay Logo" * Startup variant: "What Is Even Going On?", "The Most Nonsense Logo Ever", "Everything from Hell", "Super Cheesy Jumbled-Up Scary Logo", "Rise of Kanaal 2", "Another Inescapable Nightmare", "The Logo That's Hard to Explain", "You Can Taste The Cheese", "Special Mention on the Cheesiest Logos Awards" * Commercial Break variant: TBA * Kultuuragenda variant: "The Ripping Paper", "The More Mellower Ka2 Logo", "Ah, Now That Feels More Like It" * Closedown variant: "The Reverse Paint Splash", "The Fall of Kanaal 2", "And I Thought That This Channel Just Was Trying To Haunt Me Tonight..." "The End of it All" Logo: On a black background, an explosion occurs from one of two squares, bringing up fire, which then starts to engulf the screen. The screen then turns yellow, and the words "Dit is" appear in white, as we cut to the Kanaal 2 logo from the time, which is two squares (one purple and one yellow), with a yellow "Ka" on the purple square and a purple "2" on the yellow square. Variant: * An even more different version of the logo was used when the channel starts up. It consists of various sequences, including flying patterns such as ribbons and bubbles, parts of the logo being painted by color splashes, color-changing lights and fire approaching the camera from a vent, before the sequence from the beginning of the normal logo plays, along with a few close-up's off the 2 with some flashes in random positions. This time the red square with a yellow "2" then zooms out, and we see a yellow square with a red "Ka" while the red square places. Fire is seen behind the red square once it finishes placing. * In between commercial breaks a variant was used with only the color-changing from the startup variant. * Before announcing the kultuuragenda the scene with the flying ribbons from the start-up variant would play. * The closedown variant shows the splashing of paint in a reverse order, after which the lights go off, leaving the logo in the dark. * There were also variants used on their sister channel VTM that indicated what programming there was on their channel and which is very likely dependent on the season of the broadcast. The spring introductory variant introduces and ends the program schedule with electric flashes, the summer variant introduces it with a projected film of people on the beach trying to beat up and ends with a zoomed-in version of the projection, with at the end the logo against a black background. FX/SFX: The explosion, the fire. For the startup variant, the water, fire, light effects, logo showcasing, ribbons, drawing, paint splattering, zooming in and out, transitioning to and fro aforementioned sequences...pretty much everything. Not so bad, but a bit too abstract. Cheesy Factor: * While the original logo isn't enough to startle people for a channel who was still new for the time, the startup version has pretty much no meaning whatsoever. Although the combination of CGI and live action is pretty good (at least for the time), it looks like it's trying very hard on your eyes and ears. The long length of almost 1 minute isn't justified because all the logo is trying to do is show itself off, so the point in the logo itself is entirely nonexistent, making it be definitely one of the cheesiest logos ever made despite how well-prepared it is. * Besides that, there's no actual cheesiness on the commercial break, Kultuuragenda and closedown variants. Music/Sounds: A creepy choral theme which sounds jumbled and keeps coming to a halt, and two beatbox bass drum sounds at the end. For the startup variant, a lot of random sounds like a female choir, laser sounds, slamming, and a deeper male choir are incorporated. In the middle you might hear the same female choir and a sample from another part of the music being reversed, and more confusing sounds everywhere. The choral theme and the two bangs are also used. After the grueling startup, there is an announcer speaking in Dutch. He says, "This is Kanaal 2. Good evening, and welcome. What does our opening evening look like?". This is followed by the nighttime programming announcements or news broadcasts. The VTM spring programming scheme variant however only has the sound of the sizzling of electricity and the VTM summer programming scheme variant only the sound of the playing of a projector. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: It depends on the variant: * Normal Version: Medium to nightmare. The explosion and fire, accompanied by the random music, is very surprising and scary. You would be ashamed of the poor Belgian people who knew about this channel in 1995 and then sat through this. The scare factor may be lower for those who are used to the logo, especially for those who are laughing at the ridiculous-sounding chorus. * Startup: Nightmare. Among the more dramatic stuff going on, as well as a more creepy extended version of the music, the logo is extremely random and disjointed. It is also one of the most longest scary logos to be made along with National Arts and Hendring Limited. Either way, you other reaction about it would be "What did I just see?", and, again, the scare factor is lower for those who are used to it. * Commercial Break: None to minimal. The appearance of it would startle a few. * Kultuuragenda: None. The animation and music show a very mellow pace there, making this one more easier to watch. * Closedown: Low. This is not as weird as the normal and startup variants. * VTM programming variants: Medium, the spring variant and the summer variant have quick flashing, but it is manageable. Kanaal 2 2nd Logo (1996-2003) Logo: On a beach a brown woman in pink bikini to the right of the picture sits while she turns her head to face the viewer. To the left of the picture the Kanaal Twee logo is visible. Variants: In some variants, that same woman first sees the viewer and then turn her head back to her original position. The closedown contains a picture of palm trees, a running women in a pink bikini suit, a jumping half-naked man, the legs of a women in red bikini and high heels while sea water pours through her legs and finally a women in yellow bikini jumping out of the sea while the logo forms itself. The VTM programming variant slightly tilts the image of the program after behind which the logo gets visible. FX/SFX: Mostly live-action. Music/Sounds: A combination between harp and synth for the first 2 logo's. The closedown contains a theme on an electric guitar with, when the logo is about to form, a singer gingen This is Kanaal Twee. It also contains a woosh sound and the sound of poured water. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. It's better than the previous logo. 3rd logo (2004-2007) Availability: Fully extinct 4th logo (2007-2008) Nicknames: "The Weird Stick Characters' Logo(s)", "Belgian Black Comedy" Logo: Not as much one logo, but a collection of logo's to introduce a commercial block. The logo first appears in the below left corner and then would function as a head of a stick figure, while the below left corner would show the letter R. The stick figure would then be part of a visual gag, the most common being that everyday things would subject them a form of decapitation, but more benign gags (such as an old lady dancing) were also used. At the end of the commercial block, another gag (which sometimes does have continuity with the previous one, but other times would not), would be used, but the R is immediately in place and the head would be put into its original place. These logo's definitely are violent, but not gory. This all takes place on a single color background with shadows for objects. Variant: Later ones would introduce a cube in the mix that would absorb the stick figures into them, hinting a possible logo change. Even later ones would after the event transform themselves into the 2BE logo, with the byline "Formerly known as "Kanaal Twee". FX/SFX: All the 2D animation on these logos/idents. Music/Sounds: Lots of grumbling and moaning. Sometimes music would be used fitting in with the joke. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: Depending on your point of view, it can range from low to high. There is definitely a lot of cruelty and comedic sadism in those logos, but they thankfully lack the strong visuals that would make them unbearable to watch. 5th logo (2008-2014) Availability: Fully extinct. 2BE 6th logo 2014 Note: The logo starts at 0:25. Logo: After the program announcements, the original 2BE logo would show up on a white board and flip over to its new design, after which a red filter would show up through which the new 2BE logo would be seen. This would happen while an announcer says that 2BE will be put into a new jacket, followed by the slogan "2BE, seriously wrong". Availability: Was only used to announce the new season of "Foute Vrienden". Scare Factor: None. 6th logo (2014-2015). Logo: First the logo would show up, after which it disappears to a fully red screen in which the logo would be shown with the colors inverted. Availability: Rare, check some of the older announcements 2BE has put out on their YouTube channel. Scare Factor: None. 7th logo (2015-31 august 2016) Logo: A red screen where the BE would be put in a darker red than the 2. Availability: Only on their most recent announcements. Scare Factor: None. Q2 TBA Category:Belgium Category:Nightmare Logos